


Flufftober #6: Quicksilver

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Fairies, Flutttober 2020, Gen, Magical Realism, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Filming the first season of Schitt's Creek, Emily takes a moment to herself.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #6: Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiblioPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/gifts).



> A bit of fluff for my good friend BiblioPan, an amazing listener and thoughtful human. BP, you help me see the magic all around me every day! Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Emily shakes her wings and folds them carefully, tucking them inside her shirt. Their shimmer doesn’t show through the flannels that she wears on set, which makes things a lot easier. On some of her previous projects it had been more difficult to keep her private life private. Emily rolls her eyes to herself. It really isn’t anyone’s business that she’s a fairy. 

She knows that she isn’t everyone’s cup of tea. Her thoughts can be difficult to follow, moving quickly and changing as she’s speaking. Her Instagram posts can be busy and cluttered (or at least that’s what people tell her?). Her emotions sometimes strain to be contained, and she needs time away from people, completely on her own.

The thing is, _she’s a fairy_. And she’s pretty _typical_ of fairies. She knows, like, at least _80 other fairies_ in just her circle of film and tv actors! They tend to recognize each other, gather together, support each other.

She’s getting to be pretty good friends with Dan—it hasn’t taken long. She’s almost ready to tell him her secret. Maybe next week when she has to film in a tank top. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Quicksilver is the liquid metal Mercury. The word quicksilver is used in similes and metaphors to describe something that moves or changes very quickly, or that is difficult to hold or contain.
> 
> It's Flufftober! I'm going to do what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
